Meteor
by rinoa85
Summary: Auch ein älteres Fic, welches das Ende des Spiels beschreibt!


Meteor  
  
  
  
Nachdem wir Sephiroth besiegt hatten, wollten wir so schnell wie möglich aus dem Krater heraus. Als alle anderen schon weg waren und nur noch ich mit Tifa da stand, betäubte ein Geräusch meine Ohren. Tifa fragte immer wieder, was ich denn hatte, und ich versuchte, ihr zu erklären, dass Sephiroth immer noch hier sei.  
  
Er lachte. Ich muss in Ohnmacht gefallen sein und ich glaubte, zu Träumen.  
  
Meine Gedanken überkreuzten sich und ich wusste nichts mehr. Als ich dann die Augen öffnete, erschrak ich. Ich flog direkt auf Sephiroth zu. Er sah mich finster an, und ich dachte an das selbe, gemeine Lachen, wie das, als er Aeris tötete.  
  
Entschlossen standen wir uns gegenüber, und wir wussten, dass dies ein Kampf auf Leben und Tot werden würde. Sephiroth hielt den Griff seines Langschwertes eindrucksvoll an seine Schläfe. Dann erreichte ich mein Limit. Der Omnischlag. Die Energie sammelte sich in meinem Schwert. Als ich auf ihn losstürmte, schrie ich:  
  
Weil du Tifas Vater umbebracht hast.  
  
Ich schlug auf ihn ein.  
  
Weil du Nibelheim verbrannt hast.  
  
Weitere Schläge.  
  
Weil du Zack umgebracht hast.  
  
Sie prasselten auf ihn nieder.  
  
Weil du nur Macht willst.  
  
Er stand wehrlos vor mir.  
  
Weil du die Erde mit Meteor bedrohst und zerstören willst.  
  
Ich schlug mit immer größer werdender Wut zu.  
  
Weil du Menschen umbringst, die überhaupt nichts dafür können.  
  
Ich sah zu Boden und schloss meine Augen.  
  
Und. . .  
  
Ich sah wieder zu Sephiroth auf.  
  
. . .Weil du Aeris getötet hast!  
  
Ich sprang hoch und holte mit meiner Ultimativen Waffe aus. In der Luft hielt ich inne, und ich blickte Sephiroth zum wahrscheinlich letzten Mal in die Augen.  
  
Ich schlug zu. Er taumelte. Jetzt sah er mich finster an. Und aufeinmal floss ihm das Blut ins Gesicht. Er flog nach oben und zersprang in viele kleine Ströme.  
  
Sephiroth war besiegt. Endgültig.  
  
Nun stand ich da und um mich herum war es dunkel. Wie aus dem Nichts kamen viele kleine Ströme auf mich zu, sie streiften mich. Ich war fasziniert, wie sie glänzten, mit einem grünen Schimmer. Dann strömten sie alle weg und rote Ströme kamen dazu. Sie bildeten einen Kreis um mich. Jetzt hatte ich eine Ahnung, was das sein könnte......................Lebensstrom? Wieder strömten sie weg. Über mir bündelten sie sich und eine Lichtquelle bildete sich über mir. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus. Wie durch ein Wunder erschien aus dem Licht eine zweite Hand und ich wollte sie anfassen. War das Aeris? Kurz bevor ich sie erreichte, kam ich wieder zu mir und ich merkte, dass es Tifas Hand war. Sie wollte mich retten. Sie kniete auf einem Felsvorsprung über mir und ich war gefährlich nah am Lebensstrom. Der Boden unter mir gab nach, doch ich fand wieder Halt und ich streckte nochmals meine Hand nach ihr aus - Hoffungslos - .Der Boden unter Tifa löste sich auf und sie stürzte. Ich konnte einen Weg zu ihr finden, sie auffangen und mich mit einem Arm an einem Felsvorsprung festhalten. Sie hielt sich an meinen Hüften fest. Wir sprachen über Dinge, die gar nicht zu der vorherigen Situation passten, und doch schien es wichtig. Ich sagte ihr, dass ich so langsam verstehen würde: „Das Verheißene Land................. Eine Antwort von dem Planeten. Ich glaube, ich kann sie dort..... treffen."  
  
Mit „sie" war niemand anderes als Aeris gemeint. „Lass uns gehen und nach ihr sehen." Ich zog mich hoch und wir kletterten auf den Felsvorsprung. Ich fragte Tifa, wo denn alle hin seien, und dann hörten wir von der gegenüberliegenden Plattform einen Begrüßungsruf.  
  
Barret, Cid, Red XIII und Cait Sith waren in Sicherheit. Tifa winkte ihnen fröhlich zurück und rief, dass sie froh ist, dass alle in Sicherheit sind. Barret war darüber auch froh. Er fragte: „Aber was werden wir nun tun?"  
  
Red XIII erwiderte, dass Heilig sich bald in Bewegung setzen würde, und dass das bedeuten würde, dass hier alles.........................  
  
Cid stand am Abgrund und sah hinauf: „Oh Glück, verlass mich jetzt nicht!" Aufeinmal bebte der Krater und viele Felsbrocken stürzten auf uns herab. Die Highwind, die am Schlund des Kraters stand, wurde mit hinunter gezogen. Irgendwie konnten wir alle an Bord gelangen.  
  
Heilig setzte sich in Bewegung und die Highwind wurde mit hinausgeschleudert. Sie hatte keinen stabilen Kurs und wir mussten uns mit aller Kraft irgendwo festhalten. Zum Glück betätigte Cid den Notfallhebel und das Luftschiff transformierte zu einer moderneren Highwind.  
  
Als wir Midgar erreichten, fanden wir eine Katastrophe vor. Meteor hatte Position über der Großstadt genommen und Heilig wollte Midgar beschützen. Dies wär nicht so schlimm, wenn Meteor sich nicht durch Heilig fressen würde. Er durchbrach die schützende Schicht und zerstörte Midgar weiter.  
  
Barret sagte: „Warte eine Minute. Was wird mit Midgar passieren?" Er schlug wütend auf die Reling. „Das können wir nicht zulassen!"  
  
Cait Sith war sehr traurig, denn er schluchzte, dass er alle Leute in die Slums geschickt habe, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. „Aber so wie es jetzt aussieht........."  
  
Red XIII, der am meisten Gewissheit von uns über die jetzige Lage hatte, posierte eindrucksvoll an dem Geländer der Highwind und erklärte: „Es ist zu spät fur Heilig. Meteor nähert sich dem Planeten. Heilig hat den entgegengesetzten Effekt. Vergiß Midgar...........Wir müssen uns um den Planeten kümmern."  
  
Ich lehnte rückwärts an der Reling und wollte gerade Red XIII kraulen, als Tifa erschrocken an mir vorbei sah und fragte: „Was ist das?"  
  
Wir schauten hinunter und entdeckten ein kleines, blinkendes, grün schimmerndes Licht am Boden. Es stieg empor. Doch es war nicht alleine. Von überall her kamen weitere Ströme aus dem Boden.  
  
Barret rief: „Was zum Teufel IST das?" Nun konnte ich meine Traumbilder bestätigen.  
  
.....................Lebensstrom. Er hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel: Midgar. Von überall her liefen Ströme auf Midgar zu. Gespannt sahen wir dem Geschehen zu und warteten auf Reaktionen. Als die Ströme Midgar erreichten, sammelten sie sich im Zentrum der Stadt. Eine Explosion wurde hervorgerufen und ein grelles Licht schien uns in die Augen.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an Bugenhagens Worte: Menschen, die sterben, werden mit dem Planeten eins. So werden sie zum Lebensstrom und wandern durch den Lebensstrom. Diese Menschen werden die Tat, die sie begonnen haben, zuende führen oder sich an ihrem Mörder rächen. Dieser Mensch ist eine Person, die noch etwas Gutes für den Planeten tun muss, weil sie es nicht beenden konnte, als sie noch gelebt hatte. Das konnte nur Eine sein. Aeris 


End file.
